


Siblings?

by br0kenztar



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lost sibling?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0kenztar/pseuds/br0kenztar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduccion titulo: ¿Hermanos? </p><p>Grell cree haber descubierto a la hermana perdida de Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, si no a Yana Toboso. Solo tomo prestados sus personajes para escribir tonterías como esta.

"¡William!"

Era bastante bueno para ser verdad que no escucharía esos gritos durante todo el día, pero vaya que se había equivocado. Suspiró pesadamente cuando escuchó los pasos acercarse a la puerta de su oficina y abrirse de un golpe.

"¡Will!"

"¿Ahora qué quieres, Grell Sutcliff?" preguntó sin ver al pelirrojo que había entrado.

"¡Por qué nunca me lo dijiste!" preguntó escandalosamente mientras se acercaba corriendo al escritorio de su superior.

"¿Decirle qué?"

El shinigami de dientes puntiagudos le colocó enfrente a los ojos del castaño una pequeña cajita plana y en la portada de esta una fotografía de una mujer rubia posando.

"Para su mayor información, Grell Sutcliff, eso es a lo que los humanos llaman un disco compacto de música—"

"¡Eso ya lo sé!" le interrumpió "¡Me refiero al nombre!"

"No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces, Sutcliff" dijo quitando la pequeña cajita de su vista.

"Britney Spears."

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó extrañado.

"Britney Spears, ¡que acaso no lo notas!" preguntaba desesperado "S-P-E-A-R-S. ¡Que no reconoces a tu propia sangre!"

Podía haberlo asesinado en ese momento, pero se mantuvo quieto, con el ceño fruncido mirando a su subordinado amante del rojo. Solo era cuestión de pocos minutos que su paciencia se acabara.

"¡Como no pudiste decirme que era tu hermana! Bueno no lo pudiste esconder por mucho tiempo, William~"

Esa voz coqueta nuevamente, ya no quedaban minutos más minutos de vida al pelirrojo… sino segundos.

"Si quieres que mantenga tu secreto, deberás conseguirme un autógrafo~"

"Sr. Sutcliff—"

"¡Para ti es señorita Sutcliff!" le interrumpió.

"Sr. Sutcliff…" repitió "Espero que valore su vida y la de su moto sierra, porque solo tiene _tres_ segundos para salir de mi oficina."

Sin decir más, el shinigami de cabellos rojos ya había escapado hacia la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla se dirigió nuevamente hacia su jefe.

"Pero no era para que te pusieras celoso, Will querido~" y la puerta se cerró.

Solo eso le faltaba…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos si esto te saco una sonrisa :)
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
